


Get Ready For Ecstasy

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: What comes next for these four?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Smutember 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Get Ready For Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the same universe as, but before the events of my upcoming Kinktober fic.

“We’re really doing this.”

Nino sat on Adrien’s massive bed, Adrien to his left, Alya to his right, Marinette across from him. All four were completely nude.

They’d had sex in every one-on-one combination possible, and had decided it was time for the four of them to try something more…inclusive.

“We’re really doing this,” Adrien confirmed with a nod. “How…how do we start?”

“Is it bad I wanna watch the girls go at it?” Nino asked.

Alya and Marinette burst into giggles, exchanging a glance. “I don’t really mind,” Marinette said, her hand sliding along her best friend’s thigh. Alya leaned close to her and kissed her cheek.

Marinette’s hand slid up to cup Alya’s breast, and Nino murmured, “ _Nice_.”

Adrien smacked his arm as Alya’s fingers pressed between Marinette’s legs.

Marinette moaned, spreading her legs apart, letting Alya shift so that her fingers pumping in and out of her friend’s pussy were on show for the guys. Marinette dipped her head, kissing her friend’s breast, lips wrapped around her nipple.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Adrien muttered. He glanced at Nino and said, “I want to watch you fuck her.”

“Which her?”

“Marinette,” he responded. “I want to see her face when you get that big cock in her.”

Nino grinned. “Only if I get to watch you make Alya’s tits bounce.”

“Deal,” Adrien said with a smile. He reached over to Nino and reached for his dick, stroking softly. “You can come in Mar, if you want.”

“Fuck yeah.” Nino turned his attention back to the girls as his cock twitched in Adrien’s hand. Marinette had moved to kneel between Alya’s legs, her tongue finding her clit easily.

Adrien leaned over and licked along Nino’s cock, taking him fully in his mouth for just a moment. “Go get her,” he said when he pulled off, a lustful grin on his face.

Nino moved across the bed, shifting to kneel behind Marinette. He waited until Adrien was in a position to see her face before he pushed his cock into her, filling her completely in one move.

Adrien was rewarded with the sight of his girlfriend’s eyes rolling back as she let her face fall against Alya’s pussy, moaning against the other girl. He moved behind Alya, pressing his cock against her back as he cupped and squeezed her breasts.

“Jesus, fuck, I love this,” Alya murmured, tilting her head so Adrien could kiss and nip at her neck.

He smiled against her skin. “She loves when you come on her tongue. She’s mentioned before that you’re her favorite flavor.” One hand slid lower, resting against her hip. “Come for my girl and I’ll fuck you like you deserve.”

Alya whimpered, her hips rocking against Marinette’s face. She soon cried out in pleasure as she came, locking eyes with her friend as Marinette greedily licked her clean.

Adrien pulled Alya close to him, turning so he was kneeling over her as he slid his cock inside her. He thrust hard enough to make her tits bounce as requested, as they both watched Nino fuck Marinette, the petite girl crying out in pleasure.

“Babe, you are so fucking sexy right now,” Nino groaned, reaching out one hand to grasp Alya’s.

She twined her fingers with his and let her head loll back as she moaned, her legs wrapping around Adrien’s hips.

“Fuck,” Marinette groaned. “You’re all so…fuck, I’m gonna--!” She moaned and her body trembled as she reached her orgasm. Nino grunted, coming soon after.

“M, c’mere,” Alya murmured, moving her hand to Marinette’s and tugging her closer. “Sit on my face!”

“Can’t say no to that,” Marinette replied, shifting to straddle her friend’s head. She moaned as Alya’s mouth was on her pussy, tongue scooping Nino’s cum out of her.

“Don’t hog her,” Adrien said, lowering his head slip his tongue in beside Alya’s, less creampie for him but more of Marinette’s clit, brushing against his mouth.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Marinette moaned, rocking her hips against them both. “There, right _there_ , oh god…”

Nino moved to kneel beside Marinette, his hands at her sides, helping hold her up as she rode out her orgasm. Adrien noticed Nino’s softening cock, glistening with Marinette, in easy reach, so he leaned his head forward and cleaned his girlfriend off his best friend.

“Fuck, dude,” Nino groaned. “Never gonna get over how you’re just cool with sucking dick like that.”

“Hey, my dick’s free if you want to get used to trying it,” Adrien replied with a cocky grin. He glanced down to where said dick was currently plunging into Alya. “Not right this second though.”

Nino shrugged. He helped Marinette rest on her knees, the girl collapsing on the bed to exchange soft kisses with Alya, before he shifted to move his head between Adrien and Alya, his tongue darting out to lick where they met.

“Fuck, babe!” Alya cried, her pussy clenching as she came hard. Her moans were cut off by Marinette kissing her roughly.

Adrien groaned, the erotic sight before him enough to push him over the edge. He spilled into Alya, filling her pussy before pulling out and rolling onto his side, panting slightly.

Marinette wasted no time in crawling over Alya’s body, settling her head between her friend’s legs as she licked and sucked and cleaned her.

“Damn, they’ve got stamina,” Nino muttered.

Adrien nodded. “I don’t know about you, but I’ll be up for a round two in a few minutes.”

Nino grinned. “Sweet. I’m calling dibs on your pretty boy ass.”

“You know just what to say to me,” Adrien teased before leaning over and softly kissing his friend. Nino was frozen at first, shocked by the sincere passion from his friend’s lips, but then willingly returned the kiss.

This was going to be the new normal, apparently. And there was no one Nino would prefer to do it with.


End file.
